Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2015
09:42 ~the ded bomb explodes~ 09:42 *Jumps inside m5 computer* 09:42 : 09:42 :^) 09:46 Suuuuup3r ded 09:47 And thus, my night terrors keep me up. 09:50 * High Voltage The Killer pings Link* 09:50 Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink 09:53 DED 09:54 yep 09:56 Hey Pink 09:56 M 09:56 * Pinkgirl234 appears after turning into a ground shadow 09:56 arKKK 09:56 aEKAIEN 09:57 Zoey 09:57 wat 09:57 Quit Being Naughty (kappa) 09:57 * ArkaineDestiny has many much respect among the citizens of the FNaF- RP community. 09:58 But what if want to be naughty (kappa) 09:58 * Pinkgirl234 is an evil queen] 09:58 (kappa) 09:58 * Pinkgirl234 laughs evilly 09:58 Then you will be Grounded 09:58 * Link That Guy From Zelda acts naughty 09:58 *lays down face first* 09:58 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate grounds Zoey 09:59 * Link That Guy From Zelda doesn't go to room 09:59 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Throws Zoey in Room 09:59 Hi Kyrion 10:00 who wants to look at hentai~ 10:00 Me 10:00 * Kyrion530 just do a simple sgn 10:00 sigh* 10:02 Good morning all. 10:02 Morning 10:02 How is everyone? 10:03 Oooookay, everyone is silent today. Good to know. :/ 10:05 Sorry i am listening to lore 10:05 Ah. 10:05 Its ok 10:05 I was busy in another chat 10:06 I was doing....Nothing :( 10:06 Pink, what's your avatar today? 10:06 :3 but im boooored 10:06 My friends laugh at me, cause I still get scared by the god damn Puppet e.e 10:07 Its ok 10:07 Everything else in FNAF is eh. But its just....emenrafjfh e.e 10:07 Queen Pinkalina, the evil and corrupt version\ 10:07 Im scared of le puppet also 10:07 'Aight. 10:07 Thank you 10:07 Like 10:07 * Pinkgirl234 breaks windows with telekenisis 10:07 The Fazbear gang isnt scary 10:07 And im also scared of this freakin thing also ----> (peppet) 10:07 PINK That's r00d. 10:08 https://join.me/868-108-249 10:08 * Pinkgirl234 laughs evilly 10:08 ....pink are u ok 10:08 Just...god 10:08 Yes! XD 10:09 *Chuckles* 10:09 So okay I can dance around in the darkness and shadows 10:09 (Peppet) (Peppet) (Peppet) 10:09 I suspected more from a gentlewoman lik u Pink 10:09 But i guess i was wrong 10:09 STAPH 10:09 *hides face* 10:09 don't you love it when your parents treat you like utter shit 10:10 yeah i do too 10:10 Same 10:10 Same here 10:10 (Peppet) 10:10 I don't even live with my parents 10:10 FOXY 10:10 PUT THAT AWAY 10:10 (Meat) 10:11 As i was saying 10:11 (volt) 10:11 I live with my grandmother 10:11 (Peppet) 10:11 FACK! 10:11 DAMN IT 10:12 Fucking Puppet e.e 10:12 (peppet) is gonna eat Pink 10:13 D:< 10:13 Yey. 10:13 Hey.* 10:13 LOL plz 10:13 *dies* 10:13 * (peppet) eats Pink* 10:13 * Pinkgirl234 crumbles (peppet) to ashes 10:13 NOOOO!! 10:13 *Grabs knife from back pocket* 10:13 Rule no. 1: Mess with with the evil queen and she will mess with you. 10:13 Thank grod 10:13 Why u hurt peppet 10:14 * Pinkgirl234 disappears into a shadow where she can be found 10:14 FACK! 10:14 Now i wish i was still part shadow but i know someone who is 10:14 *listens to Lore* 10:14 Peppet crashed Me 10:14 *calls Skroll and tells Him to assasinate pink* 10:15 * High Voltage The Killer hugs Fkxy oh* 10:15 Foxy* 10:15 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Hugged 10:16 Uhhh 10:16 How was ur day Foxy oh 10:16 Good 10:17 *skroll goes into shadow and grabs Pinks neck* 10:17 Ow ow! 10:17 Good hope it wasn't terrible like mine 10:17 Get off you insolent fool! I shall punish you! 10:17 Cuz i got a death threat from my mom 10:17 Skroll:ahahaha 10:17 Finally. 10:18 FNaF4 is now on App Store. 10:18 * Pinkgirl234 punches the SCroll's face and gets away\ 10:19 Either Tho I kinda Had a Panic attack A While ago 10:19 How Foxy oh? 10:19 Oh i feel srry 4 u 10:19 I just Heard Voices Again 10:19 *Skrolls heals and runs after pink* Get back here 10:19 Dang 10:19 And saw Stuff 10:19 shiiiiiiiit spirts are back 10:19 LOL nope Scroll 10:19 Foxy you too? 10:20 * Pinkgirl234 summons lightning from the heavens and annihilates him once and for all\ 10:20 The Voices Is Something also I don't wanna Talk about 10:20 Foxy I understand 10:20 I hear them a lot, but they help me sometimes 10:21 I feel like someone is watching me 10:21 *Skroll regenerates* Skroll:I pity you 10:21 *just hugs Foxy cause he gets it* 10:22 I'm Female 10:22 Foxy is a girl dude 10:22 Yeah I know I need to get a Better Username xD 10:22 Sup mates 10:23 xD I didnt know! 10:23 -^- Sheesh I'm barely here 10:24 It's fine 10:24 *Skroll grabs knife and aims 4 Pinks leg and throws knife* 10:24 // Didn't I just kill you? Lelz 10:24 (I just regenerated) 10:25 (Skroll is Op so ya) 10:25 *hugs Foxy again cause SHE knows how it feels* 10:25 Hnnnng 10:25 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Hugged 10:25 *Tackle hugs foxy oh* 10:26 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Tackled Hugged 10:26 Someone once told me that out of any character, id be Vincent c: 10:26 *smokes weed 10:27 Dromor >_> 10:27 I would be puppet 10:27 NO 10:27 Yas 10:27 I would Be Chica Or Toy Chica 10:27 *Skroll walks over 2 pink and hugs her* 10:27 I would be foxy 10:27 ? 10:27 Faxy 10:27 Why would you hug me? 10:27 Fax 10:27 *smokes weed 10:28 Car fax 10:28 I mean I am evil right? (RP ofc) 10:28 Pink Stab him While his Hugging u 10:28 ... 10:28 // IS Skroll evil? 10:29 Idk 10:29 Skroll:to begin with you dnt seem evil...someone told me there may be a evil person on the outside but in the inside they are just a happy and nice person 10:29 (Skroll is half percent evil) 10:29 Oh 10:29 I'm a Hero 10:29 Queen Pinkalina (Evil Version) is evil 10:29 Aka I am Berdwoman 10:29 But she has a caring heart. Only to those who are s evil as her. ;) 10:30 ;) 10:30 No wik emote?? 10:30 *sits in pirate cove * I'm so fucking bored 10:30 :^) 10:31 Skroll I sense some darkness in your heart. How about er join forces and rule the world? 10:31 *Walks over 2 person sitting in pirates cove* 10:32 Skroll:hmm.....sure.....but first you have 2 do me a favor 10:32 What? 10:32 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Sits In Berd Palace 10:32 Skroll*poke the berd queen 10:32 *dromor sharpens his hook 10:32 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Poked 10:33 Skroll:nvm pink 10:33 What is that you wanted? 10:33 *on the floor face first* 10:33 Skroll:i said nvm 10:33 * High Voltage The Killer berd queen u seem lonely 10:34 * High Voltage The Killer is it cuz ur ßæ is not here? 10:34 Huh 10:34 * Pinkgirl234 walks away, with black aura surrounding her 10:34 N-n-no not at all 10:35 * High Voltage The Killer tell me plz 10:36 N-N-No 10:36 *skroll follows her and smiles a bit* 10:36 hay hybrid 10:36 Plllllz 10:36 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate walks Away 10:37 Ok 10:38 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sits Down Somewhere 10:38 *hears everything * what's going on out there 10:39 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Calls BerdMobile 10:39 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Gets In BerdMobile 10:40 Skroll:pink follow me i must show you something 10:40 * Pinkgirl234 follows him 10:41 *skrolls walks toward a Dark Castle sourronded by Demond* 10:41 *dromor listens* what's going on 10:41 *Demons* 10:41 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sits In Berd Palace Again 10:42 *Exdeath appeared 10:42 * High Voltage The Killer sits next to Berd queen* 10:42 * High Voltage The Killer gives berd queen a cupcake* 10:42 Hello Everyone 10:42 Thanks 10:42 *Exdeath walks outside the Berd Palace 10:42 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate eats Cupcake 10:43 Just wow. I do float on the Thank You image! XD 10:43 *dromor lurks in shadows waching them 10:43 Scroll what is this that you want to show me? 10:43 *Exdeath enteres the Berd Palace 10:43 because Uncle FredBear 10:43 Nightmare Made you Float 10:43 I know. 10:43 *Exdeath enters the Dining Hall 10:43 They float. They all float! 10:43 Well just like you i am the Dark King so would you like 2 roam around my castle? 10:44 *Exdeath trashes it 10:44 A tour would be nice\ 10:44 *Exdeath exits it 10:44 Lol no You just can't enter The Berd Palace Like that 10:44 *hears the word castle and instantly thinks of loot* 10:44 * GJ Fredbear starts to say with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRo3TmM4Ljw 10:44 (hmmmm 10:45 You need a Code to get in 10:45 Skroll:walks into castle and sits on my throne* So what would you like.....Contract,i can make miracle happen ★☆★☆ 10:45 Unless your Spooky 10:45 What miracles? 10:45 *Exdeath summons the Doom Train 10:45 Any type 10:45 *Exdeath rides the Doom Train 10:45 * High Voltage The Killer bows 2 berd queen* 10:46 *The Doom Train head towards the Berd Palace 10:46 How about the miracle to... 10:46 Just say the magic word 10:46 keep me away from any sickness? 10:46 Explain 10:46 *dromor sneaks into high voltage's castle steals all his money then goes back to his pirate ship 10:46 *sails away * that was easy 10:47 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Goes In Berd Palace Vault 10:47 *Sends demons 2 get money* 10:47 *The Doom Train tries to land on Impact on the Throne Room 10:47 SOme magic that will make me immune to all the deadliest sicknesses in the world 10:47 Basically when I get sick, I am weakened. EVen a simple fever affects me. 10:47 *The Doom Train is full speed ahead 10:47 *kills the demons 10:47 Skroll:Hm....ok...Just sign here and here *gives pink a feather with ink 10:48 * Pinkgirl234 signs the contract 10:48 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Goes To Berd Throne 10:48 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Sits on Berd throne 10:48 Alright then 10:48 Skroll:your wish is granted 10:48 What happens now? 10:48 Hm..... 10:49 *grabs a person affected with ebola and makes him cough on Pink* 10:49 Ay! 10:49 Huh? 10:49 Am I immune? 10:50 who knows 10:50 and no you aren't 10:50 Brb 10:51 Of course 10:51 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Sighs 10:51 * High Voltage The Killer floats over berd queen and frowns* 10:52 * High Voltage The Killer uh Foxy oh how about i help you take your mind off of things? 10:52 I'm Okay 10:52 * High Voltage The Killer are your sure? 10:53 *The Doom Train crash lands near Foxy oh 10:53 We know 10:53 Hey guys 10:53 HUH 10:53 Huh? 10:53 Hello 10:53 What pink 10:53 Can you give sample of health care government agencies in your countries? 10:53 *Exdeath exits the Doom Train 10:53 Uhh.....okaaay 10:53 I mean names of the government agenices on health care 10:53 It's for a HW 10:54 *Exdeath exits the Doom Train 10:54 Exdeath:Now are you Queen Tycoon? 10:54 idk 10:55 No I am Berd Queen 10:55 * High Voltage The Killer sighs and floats away and sits down* 10:55 Exdeath:Gyahahahahahahahahaha!! 10:56 Uhhh 10:56 The Berd Queen is Jennifer 10:56 *Exdeath's sword floats 10:56 Umm 10:57 * High Voltage The Killer Exdeath....Wtf type a name is that? 10:57 *Exdeath's sword points at High 10:57 * High Voltage The Killer chuckles 10:57 * High Voltage The Killer slowly begins to laugh* 10:58 * High Voltage The Killer are you seriouse Ahahahah! 10:58 *Exdeath's sword slashes High 3 times 10:58 Exdeath:It's not over yet and do you think you can stand my magic? 10:58 I captured every convo in chat: Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2015 10:59 * High Voltage The Killer slashes heal* ha! 10:59 ok then 10:59 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Shoots Exdeath 10:59 Get out my Berd Palace 11:00 *Grabs exdeath by neck and pins him* you think i wnt choke someone untill the vocal cords dnt work in there throat no more? 11:01 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Falls down Stairs 11:01 Oh fuck not this again 11:01 *runs toward foxy oh* are you ok *helps her up* 11:01 Yeah 11:02 Whatching and listening 11:02 *Exdeath teleports behind Foxy oh 11:02 Ok 11:02 Exdeath:Imbeciles! *Exdeath cast Vacuum Shockwave on High and Foxy oh 11:03 Now 11:03 (Say what) 11:03 Ahahah you are a fool! 11:03 You just charged me up more *begins to glow* 11:04 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Launched To a Wall 11:04 Exdeath:Hahahahahahahaha!! Absorbtion ability 11:04 Ouch 11:04 *Exdeath equips Mateus's Malice 11:04 Try ur best Exmoron 11:04 *heals Foxy oh* 11:05 Thank Again 11:05 Yw again 11:05 *calls skroll and he appears in front of me* Protect her ok 11:06 Skroll:got it 11:14 (Wats that) 11:15 Idk 11:15 *sits down ontop of berd vault* 11:15 *sighs and looks at the sky* 11:15 (A divine spell 11:16 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Gets Up 11:17 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Goes To Berd Throne 11:17 Hopefully I don't get attacked 11:17 Exdeath:The void is mine to-No! This can't be! No! The power of the void is mine! No! No!!!! 11:18 *Exdeath gets Engulfed by the void 11:19 Hue hue hue 11:20 Im alone in this world.....and i just....make it this way.... 11:20 hahaha 11:22 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Bored 11:22 I feel like derping 11:23 dont 11:23 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Iwoaosizh 11:23 Mornin all 11:24 morning dude 11:24 *Walks up 2 berd queen* Foxy oh do u wanna like do someting cuz im Bored Af 11:25 Sure 11:26 What do u wanna do 11:26 Idk 11:27 *Grabs a paintball gun and gives 1 to Foxy oh* >:3 u ready 11:28 Mkay 2015 08 05